The Mission for the The Quicksilver/Opening the Quicksilver Vault
Here is when the Mission for The Quicksilver begins in Rise of the Portal Masters. Soon, The Eternal Fire Source was magically placed within the Core of Light. Master Eon: Fire, A force of destruction. Yet also possessing the power to burn away all things evil. Spyro: Well, Guys. Only one last Eternal Source left. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, And its Magic. Cynder: I just hope we'll save Skylands soon. Spike: Same here, Cynder. Soon, Hugo spotted something at the distance. Hugo: There is only one Eternal Source left to find, The Magic Source. But magic is certainly no exact science... And from what I can decipher, The Core needs a very special, Ancient kind of magic. But my book says nothing else about it... I don't know where to look. Flynn: Hey, You know that weird ancient statue out in the water that we've all been wondering about? Yeah, Well... It's moving... Hugo: What?! Twilight, Can you and your friends and the Skylanders go investigate? I'll continue my search for answers. Twilight Sparkle: We're on it, Hugo. Hugo: Just be careful taking the raft. Applejack: Why in thunderation am I the only one getting weird feeling? Pinkie Pie: I don't know, (feels a twitch) But I'm getting a twitch on what you're feeling. Rarity: I just hope it isn't any evil spirits. Applejack: Me too. Just as they took a raft, They've discovered the statue moving. Weapon Master: Greetings, Heroes and Skylanders. You have awakened us from our 10,000 year slumber... We are what's left of an ancient civlization, The Arkeyan Weapon Masters. We understood the connection between magic and technology. We are the keepers of many secrets. We have waited for one to come, To pass our secrets to. That which you pursue is near. Are you all prepared to cross the great chain of time? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. With that questioned, Everyone went to the chain of time. When they got here, They discovered the Quicksilver Vault. Weapon Master: The Eternal Source of Magic was the original source of all creations. But as we uncovered its secrets, Its power could not be contained. All of you must prove your worths if you're all to be trusted with the energy flows through all things magic: The Quicksilver. Spike: Quicksilver? Spyro: Yes. Cynder: Quicksilver is a type of liquid. Topper: No way. Fluttershy: Way. So, They journeyed on for the Quicksilver as they avoid many obstacles unlocking every door. Weapon Master: We Arkeyans once ruled all of Skylands. We guarded the Eternal Source of Magic to prevent future generation from discovering our secrets. Beyond this gate is what remains of our defenses. The Quicksilver vault lies ahead. It will only open when the three energy beams are aligned with the three seals. Mirage the Illusionist: Well, There's no turning back now. Spyro: Come on, We have to get to the vault. Cynder: But to do that, We need to align the three energy beams with the three seals. As they got every single obstacle course, They aligned the three energy beams with the three seals. At last, They finally reached the Quicksilver Vault. Weapon Master: We pass unto you all the very assence of all magical being, The Quicksilver. Spyro: Thanks. So, They took the Quicksilver as they return to the ruins. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225